


attempting verisimilitude

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, драма, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Игра важнее правил.





	attempting verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Пре-канон. Текст затрагивает вопросы определения и принятия гендерной идентичности и описывает как персонажей, уже совершивших трансгендерный переход, так и ещё не сделавших этот шаг.  
> Verisimilitude (англ. «правдоподобность, достоверность») — философская концепция, которая делает различие между относительной и видимой истиной и ложностью утверждений и предположений.

_Oh,  
I don't know  
even when I see you again,  
though I try, yes I try  
to remember you as the kid I knew,  
and you seem, yes you seem,  
oh, like some stranger I met in a dream,  
and I don't want to know,  
whatever's seen  
about what you think of me._  
Sea Wolf — Two Strangers

  
  
Кэти бывала в Гарнизоне не однажды.  
  
Её приводили сюда отец и брат, она ездила на экскурсии, и в дни открытых дверей, и чтобы принять участие в конкурсе проектов. Но сейчас поздний вечер, отбой объявили полтора часа назад, и кругом темно и тихо.  
  
Кэти крадётся мимо комнат кадетов — из-за чьей-то двери слышен раскатистый храп, но это даже к лучшему — никто точно не заметит её тихих шагов.  
  
С такой стороны кадетскую жизнь она раньше не видела, и Мэтт куда больше рассказывал о полётах в симуляторе, о библиотеке. Папа шутил, что Мэтт поступил, чтобы целыми днями сидеть, обложившись книжками, но брат никогда не обижался. В их семье никто никогда не обижался, для этого все они были слишком мечтателями.  
  
Обиды оставались участью людей приземлённых.  
  
Защита у Гарнизона оказывается странной, но в общем и целом вполне логичной.  
  
Кэти хмыкает про себя, вспоминая, как легко было добраться до кадетских профайлов, и до плана зданий, и насколько трудно — достать хоть какие-то крупицы правды из отчётов о миссии на Кербер.   
  
Откровенно говоря, никаких крупиц она так и не добыла.  
  
Зато на плане были отмечены кабинеты старшего офицерского состава, и хотя комнату Широ на нём она не нашла, но об Айверсоне от Мэтта она слышала очень, очень много.  
  
Тускло светятся редкие оставленные на ночь диодные лампы.  
  
Свет выхватывает надпись:   
  
«Айверсон, М.»  
  
То, что нужно.  
  
Кэти сворачивает по стрелке под именем и храп становится чуть глуше.  
  
По этим коридорам столько раз ходили и папа, и Мэтт, и думать об этом неожиданно больно, поэтому она не думает. У неё есть цель, а остальное значения не имеет — сосредоточиться следует лишь на том, как выполнить поставленную задачу.  
  
Она должна узнать правду. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.  
  
Улизнуть из дома было совсем не трудно, добраться до Гарнизона ещё проще — они жили очень близко. Всегда казалось, что даже слишком.  
  
В этом был смысл — вся жизнь семьи Холтов крутилась вокруг Гарнизона, и Кэти тоже должна была занять своё место в строю рядом с братом на глазах отца. Но ничто из этого уже никогда случится.  
  
Теперь Гарнизон — только средство для будущих её целей.  
  
Кэти щурится, замедляя шаг и высматривая нужную дверь.  
  
Система безопасности в бытовых помещениях Гарнизона просто смешная, а брат не зря учил её ломать замки. Они все здесь стандартные, а Мэтт — он чистое зло в отглаженной форме, она это помнит лучше всех. Он рассказывал, как с другими кадетами сбегал из Гарнизона по ночам — веселиться и порой пить под звёздами. Отец не был в курсе, но знал Широ — и закатывал глаза, изображая, что сердится.  
  
Широ так ни разу и не пришёл к ним домой, хотя много раз мама предлагала Мэтту пригласить его на воскресный обед. Кэти же видела его только издалека на экскурсиях, и он казался ей таким… надёжным.  
  
Поверить в то, что провал миссии — на его совести, почти невозможно.  
  
И она не верит ни на секунду.  
  
Кэти страшно ругалась, когда Мэтт закалывал её чёлку невидимками, а теперь она радуется, вынимая и чуть разгибая одну.  
  
Не будь всё настолько серьёзно, она бы рассмеялась над тем, как легко попасть в кабинет Айверсона.  
  
Шорох и скрип в ночной тишине просто оглушительно громкие, и Кэти кажется, что её слышат абсолютно все, даже те, кто спят.  
  
Им, наверное, сейчас снится горный обвал.  
  
Замок наконец щёлкает, и дверь поддаётся.  
  
Что за смешная система безопасности, если с ней и подросток справляется.  
  


***

  
  
— У вас высший бал по всем дисциплинам, мис… тер Гандерсон.  
  
Пидж скучающе смотрит на собеседника поверх очков. Она очень, очень старается отзываться на новое имя — и получается удивительно легко. Личность Пиджа Гандерсона ей впору, садится легко и уютно, будто скроенная под неё. Так и есть, конечно. И всё же это странно — как если бы с отрезанными волосами она и правда распрощалась с Кэти Холт.  
  
Пидж Гандерсон — не Кэти Холт.  
  
А лучший способ лгать искусно — верить в свою ложь.  
  
И в имя, выбранное осознанно.  
  
Чёрт, сколько людей в мире хотели бы иметь возможность выбрать себе имя?  
  
А Пидж это сделал.  
  
Пауза затягивается, потому что ему не задавали вопросов, на которые требовались бы ответы.  
  
Пидж сидит в кабинете начальника кампуса, и в общем и целом это значит только одно: он принят. Он принят, но его прописанный в файлах… особый статус — то, что следует обсудить отдельно.  
  
Гарнизон лоялен, Гарнизон открыт для всех. Передовая современного общества, исследователи космоса, пилоты, учёные, механики — вот кого воспитывают здесь. Когда-то Пидж хотел стать одним из этих выдающихся людей, быть наравне с отцом и братом.  
  
Теперь он хочет только найти их, а на войне все средства хороши.  
  
Начальник кампуса откашливается и продолжает говорить. Пидж сонно моргает — глаза болят, непривычные к очкам, даже без диоптрий. Он взял одну из запасных пар Мэтта и поменял стёкла. Это его способ остаться рядом.  
  
— Должен признаться, что трансгендерные кадеты для Гарнизона по-прежнему редкость. Но думаю, это вопросы статистики и не более. Педагогический и старший офицерский составы будут осведомлены о вашем положении, но эта информация закрыта для кадетов. Так что мы не можем поселить вас в общих комнатах… — Пидж позволяет себе облегчённо вдохнуть, но, как оказывается — слишком рано. Он был так уверен в гениальности своего плана, что забыл проверить самые маловероятные возможности. Отец учил не заострять внимание на причудах теорий, чтобы не упустить шанса сделать что-то важное. Теперь это сыграло с Пиджем — не с Кэти — злую шутку. — Но, к счастью, у нас уже учится кадет с таким же статусом. Он на два года старше вас. Его уведомили о новом соседе.  
  
Конечно. Весь этот разговор — чистая формальность, а им обоим и не думали давать выбора. Пидж бессильно скрипит зубами. Он правда был уверен, что досье трансгендера поможет ему получить столько личного пространства, сколько вообще в Гарнизоне возможно, и он сумеет спокойно заниматься поисками.  
  
Но вся его уверенность не стоила и гроша.  
  
— Вы будете проходить медицинские обследования в соответствии с биологическим полом, но часы их прохождения позволят вам сохранить конфиденциальность. Медосмотры проводятся раз в три месяца, форму вы сможете получить завтра за сорок минут до утреннего построения у коменданта. Укажите нужный размер в соответствующей графе. Подпишите здесь, пожалуйста.  
  
Пидж подаётся вперёд, тянется за бумагами, быстро просматривает типовые формы. Согласие на обработку персональных данных, согласие на проживание, расписка о передаче документов о среднем образовании в кадетский отдел кадров.  
  
Ничего особенного, ничего нового — формы едины для всех.  
  
Согласие на соседство никому здесь не нужно — соседство подразумевается.  
  
Плевать.  
  
Пидж яростно подписывает бумажки и отбрасывает чёлку со лба.  
  
— Это всё? — он улыбается вежливо, но не более того.  
  
Начальник кампуса возвращает улыбку и тянется к ящику стола. Проворачивается ключ, чуть скрипят полозья, звякает металл.  
  
— Комната 201А. Вашего соседа зовут Мэттью Гарви.  
  
Пиджу стоит всех сил и терпения не вздрогнуть. Как будто мало было того, что сам факт существования соседа ставил ему палки в колёса. Ещё и имя.  
  
Нет, они точно не поладят.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр.  
  
Он тянется за ключом от комнаты. Ему кажется, что начальник смотрит на него не то с подозрением, не то со злорадством, но эту мысль Пидж старательно прогоняет.  
  
Слишком рано для паранойи. Кресло скрипит, когда он поднимается.  
  
Слишком рано для паранойи, но никогда не бывает рано для ярости.  
  


***

  
  
— Я Мэтт.  
  
— Мэттью.  
  
— Что?  
  
Пидж понимает, что его агрессия неуместна, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Слишком трудно. Сосед мешает. Он мешает в принципе всем, но именем — особенно.  
  
— Я предпочёл бы называть тебя Мэттью. Спасибо.  
  
Ему плевать, что Гарви ещё не дал ему разрешения.  
  
— Я… э. Хорошо. А твоё полное имя как звучит?  
  
Можно было бы извернуться, поставить границу ещё монументальнее. Выдумать что-то, какое-то продолжение, на которое Пидж просто забудет откликаться. Но внезапно ему становится стыдно. Человек перед ним не заслужил ненависти.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Но симпатизировать ему Пидж всё равно не может.  
  
Мэттью высокий — кажется, под метр девяносто, ощутимо выше среднего, особенно на фоне юных курсантов вроде Пиджа. Потому Мэттью чуть сутулится. Он тонкий, действительно тонкий — узкие бёдра, узкие ладони. Не слишком широкий разворот плеч, но… у него щетина? На самом деле следы девушки в нём заметит только тот, кто знает, куда смотреть.  
  
Пидж — знает.  
  
Но всё это — не его дело по большому счёту. Он выбрал эту личину лишь потому, что так было бы проще добиться отдельной комнаты, а теперь это ни к чему.  
  
Так ведь?  
  
Так.  
  
Но придётся играть до последнего.  
  
— Пидж. Так и звучит. Меня вполне устроит.  
  
— Хорошо, — коротко кивает Мэттью.  
  
На какое-то время воцаряется благословенная тишина.  
  
Не совсем благословенная — скорее напряжённая, и Пидж шуршит вещами преувеличенно громко, хотя их не так много — мелкие инструменты, набор часовых отвёрток, калёные бокорезы. Без всего этого он как без рук. Для него техника всегда была не только тонкой настройкой, набором цифр и букв на экране, но и простой работой, грубой силой. Умеренно грубой, конечно.  
  
Мэттью кашляет за его спиной. Этот кашель ни с чем не спутать — Пидж прикрывает глаза и делает вдох, считает до десяти. Медленно выдыхает. Мэттью деликатно ждёт.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я… здорово, что ты поступил. Поздравляю. Здесь классно, на самом деле. Мы же тут все идём к мечте, так?  
  
— Нет, — грубо отрезает Пидж. — Кто-то ради престижа, а ещё здесь навалом сирот, которым идти больше некуда. Взять хотя бы этого. Легенду второго курса. Как его? Не помню имя. Не похоже, чтобы он очень держался за своё место в Гарнизоне.  
  
Мэттью горько усмехается.  
  
— Не суди Кита. Он всегда был вспыльчивым, но зато честным. Он бы тебе понравился, правда. Он всем нравится, если пробиться через высокую стену, подъёмные мосты и ров с крокодилами. Он сокровище, — Мэттью замолкает, но не надолго. — Мне кажется, чем-то вы с ним очень похожи.  
  
У Пиджа вспыхивают щёки. Он по-прежнему падок на чужую доброту и симпатию, и это следует на корню вырезать, он знает.  
  
— Это вряд ли. Мои крокодилы слишком кусачие.  
  
Мэттью смеётся. Скрипят пружины — он опускается на свою койку. Их здесь четыре — стандартное разделение кадетов по комнатам. Две двухъярусных кровати — четверо людей. Наверное, план Пиджа сработал хоть немного, раз ему приходится иметь дело лишь с одним соседом.  
  
— У всех кусачие. Но не все люди боятся ящериц. Даже здоровых и древних.  
  
Пидж не отвечает, только слишком сильно дёргает молнию сумки. Надо написать маме. Она даже не знает, что Пидж здесь под чужим именем. Не чужим, нет, неправильное слово. Фальшивым. Ненастоящим. Ну и кашу Пидж заварил.  
  
Ладно. Он справится.  
  
Мэттью, кажется, так просто не сдаётся.  
  
— Знаешь, здорово, что ты здесь. Было очень одиноко. Ну, ты понимаешь. Два года без соседей. Все как-то дружат со своими, а я… не так уж много общих тем.  
  
У Пиджа сердце чуть сжимается, и это бесит его ещё сильнее. Не время и не место для сантиментов. Он ногой толкает сумку под койку и падает поверх ровно заправленного одеяла. Его всё бесит, и особенно — Мэттью.  
  
Он не станет называть его иначе.  
  
Мэтт — его брат.  
  
Мэттью — его досадный довесок.  
  
— Обращайся за помощью, если что, — тихо роняет он, даже не догадываясь, как Пидж его прямо сейчас ненавидит.  
  
Или догадываясь.  
  
Пиджу плевать. Он не отвечает, только поворачивается к стене, прикрывая глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Пиджу снится воскресное утро — семейное утро, всегда вместе.  
  
Мама улыбается, папа смеётся, Мэтт — мягко пихает пальцами ног в лодыжку под столом и подмигивает.  
  
Ровер ворочается возле стула и громко сопит, выпрашивая вкусные кусочки. Ну или просто кусочки. Иногда кажется, он просит, чтобы просить.  
  
Пидж опускает ладонь и треплет Ровера за ушами, а потом осторожно стягивает со своей тарелки кусочек ветчины и отдаёт псу.  
  
Хорошее утро. Славное утро.  
  
— Пидж?..  
  
Хорошее. Славное.  
  
— Пидж!  
  
Свет в спальнях Гарнизона только электрический, и в этом есть свои плюсы и минусы. Без солнца тоскливо, но его хватает на построении, на тренировках, на прогулках в свободное время по вечерам — территория большая, с непривычки там можно даже потеряться. Зато в помещениях свет загорается для всех одновременно, постепенно нарастая — фиксированный рукотворный рассвет в любое время года, и такой же надёжный закат.  
  
В космосе не бывает рассветов и закатов, и к жизни в таких условиях кадетов начинают готовить сразу же.  
  
Даже если большинству из них не суждено подняться к звёздам.  
  
Пидж открывает глаза, и безжалостный свет ламп ошпаривает сетчатку. На плече лежит тёплая рука, и он рефлекторно почти грубо сбрасывает её, а потом слышит тихое деликатное покашливание.  
  
— Извини. Ты побудку пропустил. На построение опоздаешь.  
  
Пиджа подбрасывает на постели, он мигом вскакивает и судорожно начинает одеваться.  
  
— Твою мать!  
  
— Обычно люди отвечают «спасибо», — беззлобно говорит Мэттью, отступая и отворачиваясь.  
  
Пиджу было бы стыдно, но он всё ещё слишком зол. Нет, Мэттью не виноват ни в чём, но Пидж хочет сразу прояснить границы.  
  
Ему друзья не нужны. Тем более друзья-соседи.  
  
Форма садится впору, и он даже успевает умыться и встряхнуть волосы перед тем, как двинуться на плац.  
  


***

  
  
После построения их отправляют к спискам распределения.  
  
До того, как их допустят к симулятору, ещё далеко, а новичку и вовсе пришлось бы ждать год, если бы не высшие балы и потребность в связистах. Пидж шустрый, Пидж юркий, он уже знает, кто с ним в одной команде, но ему, пожалуй, немного жутко.  
  
Команда — это ещё хуже, чем соседи. Ещё ближе.  
  
Пиджу хочется взглянуть на них издалека для начала.  
  
Они оба старше на год, и наверняка они знали, ну. Мэтта. И Широ.  
  
Или нет.  
  
Не в этом по большому счёту дело. Дело в том, что он хочет наперёд знать всё, потому что ни в чём не уверен. Только в том, что должен найти семью.  
  
Под его ногами тонкий лёд — того и гляди разойдётся паутина трещин, и всё полетит к чертям.  
  
Эти двое милые, и тем хуже. Пидж всегда неплохо чуял людей, и с такими ребятами он бы мог подружиться, пожалуй. Но это попросту опасно для его задач. Никого рядом на расстоянии выставленного ножа.  
  
Кто из них кто — он пока не знает, просто стоит, едва выглядывая из-за угла. Высокий и тощий пританцовывает от радости, и это почти забавно, ладно, это просто забавно — он так искренне ликует, будто к своей позиции в списке шёл всю жизнь.  
  
Наверняка это их пилот, Лэнс.  
  
Пилоты всегда немного сумасшедшие, но это, пожалуй, к лучшему.  
  
А второй — серьёзный и спокойный — смущает Пиджа гораздо больше. Лэнс — поверхностный, быстрый, не важно, что он носит под сердцем — он не станет трогать чужое.  
  
Такие, как Ханк, видят других насквозь.  
  
— А наш офицер связи… — тянет дылда, — ...кто ещё такой Пидж Гандерсон?  
  
Никто не знает новичков после первого построения, конечно, но Пидж фыркает себе под нос, делая шаг вперёд.  
  
Он хочет выступить уверенно, сразу задать тон разговора, но Ханк оборачивается — и под этим взглядом Пидж теряется окончательно. Ханк смотрит в глаза, но Пиджу кажется, будто он только что просканировал его от макушки до пят.  
  
Он мнётся, не зная теперь, с чего вообще начать разговор.  
  
— Э… это я.  
  
Лэнс бахвалится и болтает за двоих, пока Ханк тепло улыбается — и он правда хороший, просто…  
  
Пидж боится хороших людей.  
  
Они причиняют больше боли, чем любые злодеи.  
  
А ещё больше Пидж вряд ли выдержит.  
  
Он сбегает, как только представляется возможность, и он определённо не станет дружить со своей командой за границей учебного симулятора.  
  


***

  
  
Верный данному себе обещанию, Пидж не сходится с Лэнсом и Ханком.  
  
Мэттью, кажется, оставляет свои убогие попытки подружиться с ним, и притом очень быстро. Весь первый месяц Пиджа — ультрамаринового цвета, цвета тоски и бесконечного, удушающего поиска. Он ищет зацепки и следы, он ищет хоть какой-то знак, сигнал, но вокруг радиомолчание.  
  
Все молчат о Кербере, будто пытаются сделать вид, что ничего не было. Что лучший пилот Гарнизона не исчез, что лучший полевой капитан Гарнизона не пропал без вести. Что лучший инженер не испарился без следа на самом краю Солнечной системы.  
  
Сам Пидж — лишь попытка правдоподобия, подделка нормальности. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Режим — распорядок дня: искусственный рассвет, сбалансированный завтрак, теория, практика, полоса препятствий. Удаётся улизнуть среди ночи реже, чем хотелось бы — ему кажется, Мэттью замечает, но он не может вообще не пытаться.  
  
Или у этого нежеланного соседства есть преимущество в виде чувства такта Мэттью, или ему плевать, или в один прекрасный момент Пиджа молча выставят с вещами за порог.  
  
Не то чтобы мама расстроится, конечно.  
  
Пидж ощущает себя предателем каждый день, а ещё — немножечко брошенным, потому что может быть — только может быть — он хотел бы, чтобы мама попыталась его остановить. Хотя бы сделала вид, что не хочет отдавать дочь чудовищу, сожравшему её сына и её мужа.  
  
Хуже. Выплюнувшему их в бескрайний, холодный космос.  
  
В то же время он не мог её не понимать.  
  
Жизнь в оке бури, жизнь с солдатами, сколь вольной бы ни оставалась служба в Гарнизоне — готовит к потерям.  
  
Вот только мама выбрала себе такую судьбу, а Пидж ничего не выбирал. Не выбирал родиться в хрупкой семье мечтателей, не выбирал потерять половину этой семьи, не выбирал быть Кэти Холт, в конце концов.  
  
На этой мысли гадко ошпаривает отвращением, но это уже привычное чувство для жизни в Гарнизоне. Пидж списывает его, как несущественное.  
  
Всё несущественно, учёба даётся легко, по крайней мере — теория и практика. С полосой препятствий чуть труднее, но ничего, Пидж выносливый, он справляется.  
  
Симулятора он ждёт не только с содроганием от одной мысли о взаимодействии со своей командой, но и с предвкушением полёта — пусть даже он будет попыткой правдоподобия, как и вся жизнь Пиджа в Гарнизоне.  
  


***

  
  
В столовой Пидж всегда сидит отдельно. Ему удобнее одному, лучше, но даже так он не может отключиться совсем, отринуть остальных и попробовать мыслить рационально. Ему застит глаза, и Пидж знает: это мешает. Это чертовски мешает, он сумел бы больше, лучше, если бы его голова была холодной. И, может быть, если бы руки — были чистыми.  
  
Выдавать себя за того, кем он не является — гадко.  
  
Но действительно ли он выдаёт?  
  
Пидж слышит голос Лэнса — преувеличенно громкий, будто специально, чтобы привлечь внимание. Лэнс весь слишком громкий — его много на уроках, его много даже на полигоне. Тихо в Гарнизоне лишь в дни увольнений, когда он испаряется, прихватив с собой Ханка, этот ходячий сканер, и проваливая в ближайший город или куда там ещё.  
  
Конечно, уходит не он один, но Пидж их обоих будто выслеживает в толпе, как фактор опасности — кого-то, с кем придётся находиться бок о бок.  
  
Никакого желания делать это раньше времени.  
  
Пидж знает, что Лэнс и Ханк уже тренируются в симуляторе — полгода и один месяц, как — но до полноценных миссий им дожидаться Пиджа ещё какое-то время.  
  
Ему кажется, что это Ханк не разрешает Лэнсу навязываться, и оттого ещё хуже.  
  
Вот настолько Пидж очевидный?  
  
Вокруг слишком громко и шумно.  
  
Ханк, в общем-то, был бы ничего, если бы не этот понимающий сочувственный взгляд.  
  
 _Ни черта ты не знаешь_.  
  
Что он вообще здесь забыл? В Гарнизоне?  
  
Ему бы воспитывать детей. Или дрессировать собак-поводырей. Чем там занимаются добрые люди.  
  
«Друзья не нужны», — думает Пидж, и Лэнс ловит его взгляд через два стола.  
  
Пидж утыкается носом в свой обед, слыша преувеличенный хохот откуда-то со стороны Лэнса. Больше он взгляд не поднимает, чтобы не дай бог с ним не решили познакомиться поближе. Не решили, что он не тот, кем является.  
  
Если является.  
  
А вот у Мэтта были друзья, был Широ, и где они оба теперь — чёрт их знает.  
  
Хренов Широ.  
  
Друзья берегут своих, и пусть пилотом он был отличным, но другом, видимо, препаршивым, если Мэтта и папу не смог спасти.  
  
Пидж понимает, что на кончике носа собирается мутная капля, и стискивает зубы, сжимает вилку. Яростно продолжает лопать свой обед.  
  
Хорошее питание — залог здоровья кадета.  
  
Паёк сегодня слишком солёный.  
  


***

  
  
Мэттью делает себе уколы сам. Пидж видит это — каждые две недели, и если в первую пару раз он стыдливо отводил взгляд, то теперь…  
  
Мэттью так очевидно плевать, он даже не думает о стеснении.  
  
Пидж привык, что форма сидит туго, что гражданское — мешковатое и наверняка нелепо делает его ещё меньше, чем он есть, зато можно не бояться, что кто-то узнает.  
  
Нет, не то чтобы ему вообще стоило бояться, ведь есть легенда, но…  
  
Мэттью щёлкает колпачком шприца, явно отточенным жестом царапает ампулу лезвием ножа и отламывает кончик, зажав его краешком футболки.  
  
Потом задирает её, зажимая край зубами, приспускает шорты и почти не глядя втыкает иглу. Пидж смотрит на то, как медленно он вдавливает поршень, пожалуй, завороженно. Бесцветная жидкость, мелкое стекло в мусорном ведре, щелчок надетого обратно колпачка. Шприц тоже отправляется в мусорку.  
  
Мэттью протирает место укола антисептиком и наклеивает сверху обычный пластырь.  
  
Это всё. Всё, что нужно ему, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше — укол каждые две недели и утяжка каждое утро.  
  
Пидж не может не замечать, что Мэттью снимает её только после отбоя, в кромешной темноте.  
  
Как ни странно, он не видит в этом стыдливости.  
  
Он сам много чего делает только ночью.  
  


***

  
  
Увольнение — каждое воскресенье, и Пидж своими совсем не пользуется.  
  
Кажется — оттягивает неизбежное, ведь мама верит: в Гарнизон поступила Кэти Холт. Не Пидж Гандерсон.  
  
Он ощущает себя жестоким. Мама осталась там совсем одна, и хотя она приняла его решение стоически, она не знала, что он решил на самом деле.  
  
В общем и целом для них обоих Гарнизон стал синонимом трагедии, так что с того, что они могли бы сказать друг другу.  
  
Мама понимает: только так Пидж сумеет узнать правду.  
  
Даже если мама не знает правду о Пидже Гандерсоне.  
  
Кроме страха разоблачения, страха материнского осуждения после уличения во лжи, Пиджа гложет что-то ещё.  
  
Что-то, что он пока не может не то что проговорить — даже подумать.  
  
Лишняя правда.  
  
В очередное увольнение Пидж не остаётся в Гарнизоне — он едет в город, прихватив часть так и не потраченных денег, которые отправляет мама (смешно и стыдно думать — от их дома до Гарнизона час езды, и Пидж так и не был там  ~~ _ему страшно страшно страшно_~~  до сих пор).  
  
В очередное увольнение Пидж едет в город — к портному.  
  
Он доплачивает за срочность, но получает скидку, как кадет, и возвращается обратно с готовой утяжкой.  
  
Она длинная — до самого пояса, длинная и ровная, не похожая ни на что из того, что он раньше в своей жизни носил. Ему рассказали, как правильно её надевать, но это всё равно так странно, так дико, и он радуется до безумия, понимая, что Мэттью нет в комнате.  
  
Впрочем.  
  
Мэттью мог бы ему помочь.  
  
Пидж отгоняет эту мысль, как несущественную, и раздевается до белья.  
  
Утяжку нужно надевать через ноги — и к этому Пидж привычен. Прежде он и вовсе носил лишь платья и юбки, так что теперь… ничего необычного по большому счёту.  
  
А потом Пидж продевает руки в лямки, примеряется, поводит плечами — и мир меняется.  
  


***

  
  
Мэттью, конечно же, замечает, и предсказуемо не подаёт вида.  
  
Пиджу, пожалуй, его деликатность нравится, но сам факт того, что ему что-то в Мэттью нравится — раздражает.  
  
Его вообще сейчас всё выводит из равновесия, так что он сворачивается клубком и накрывается с головой, чтобы выжигающий сетчатку свет не мог его достать. От Мэттью одеяло не очень помогает: Пидж слышит, как он шагает мимо его кровати, а потом подходит ближе и останавливается.  
  
Он стоит так довольно долго, очевидно не решаясь спросить, в чём дело, и это просто бесит-бесит-бесит, так что Пидж грубо интересуется:  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты опоздаешь так. Всё в порядке?  
  
Пидж делает вдох и считает до десяти, пока Мэттью переминается с ноги на ногу — Пидж слышит скрип подошв форменных ботинок.  
  
— Скажи Айверсону, что я заболел, — он замолкает, задумываясь. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— ‘кей.  
  
Но Мэттью не уходит. Топчется ещё секунд десять, потом Пидж слышит шаги и хлопок двери. И когда у него уже почти получается уснуть (да кого он вообще обманывает, живот сводит так, что глаза не выходит закрыть, только зажмурить) — дверь хлопает снова.  
  
Пидж не шевелится.  
  
Он слышит стук и шорох: на прикроватную тумбочку опускаются стакан и блистер.  
  
Пидж не шевелится всё равно, и ему пока даже не совестно — он не желал такой помощи, он всего лишь просил сказать Айверсону, что его сегодня не будет.  
  
Голос Мэттью негромкий, но твёрдый.  
  
— Пидж.  
  
Он мычит в ответ раньше, чем задумывается. Чёрт. Придётся вылезать.  
  
Он невыносимо медленно поворачивается на постели, потом стягивает одеяло с головы и щурится под ярким светом, глядя на Мэттью. Тот протягивает ему нечто, завёрнутое в свой шарф.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Мэттью подносит свёрток ближе.  
  
— Грелка, — Пидж смотрит на него, как на умалишённого. Мэттью виновато пожимает плечами. — Мне помогало, когда я. Ну, до терапии.  
  
Пидж молча забирает свёрток и тупо пялится на него, пока Мэттью, будто спохватившись, набрасывает форменную куртку, щёлкает ремнём и уходит.  
  
Пидж благодарит его, но дверь за Мэттью уже закрывается, и наверняка он не слышит.  
  
Не важно.  
  


***

  
  
После этого между ними ничего не менятся — Пидж по-прежнему держит свою без пяти минут агрессивную дистанцию, но Мэттью, кажется, и не ждёт изменений. Они почти не говорят, но Пидж всё равно смотрит чуть глубже, чуть внимательней.  
  
Мэттью любит музыку. Это неожиданное открытие, но оно хоть немного сближает их, даже если Пиджу это не нравится, а Мэттью и вовсе об этом не знает. Сближение — это не страшно, если второй ни о чём не подозревает. Это лазейка в правилах, которые Пидж сам себе обозначил: он здесь по делу. Никаких привязанностей, никакой дружбы, ни слова правды о себе — только правда о Пидже Гандерсоне.  
  
Время идёт, и новичков допускают к симуляторам.  
  
Ему придётся общаться со своей командой рано или поздно.  
  
Лэнс ловит его перед обедом и не даёт сесть отдельно — тащит за руку к Ханку. Пидж плетётся следом, пожалуй, слишком медленно, но энтузиазма в нём — ноль целых хрен десятых, так чего ради изображать его.  
  
Ханк машет рукой и кивает на скамью напротив. Лэнс садится рядом с Ханком, и даже на вступительных экзаменах Пидж чувствовал себя лучше и увереннее, чем сейчас. Первую пару минут он просто ковыряет свой обед вилкой, пытаясь наколоть неуловимый зелёный горошек. Он знает: Лэнс трепло, видел это издалека, так что тишина не угнетает даже — пугает предощущением бури, а потом…  
  
Ну, буря уже здесь, сидит напротив и ворует у Ханка печёную картошку.  
  
— Так ты, значит, ничем не увлекаешься?  
  
Пидж помнит — он тогда излишне резко отозвался на вопрос об интересах, и его роль, вроде бы — не грубого отщепенца, просто замкнутого, так что он вдыхает через нос и пытается говорить спокойно.  
  
— Радиотехникой, программированием. Я лучше лажу с машинами, чем с людьми.  
  
— Да уж мы заметили, — фыркает Лэнс. Ханк смотрит на него неодобрительно, но тот не обращает внимания. — Радиотехника — это круто. А то иной раз вроде встретишь изобретателя, а он умеет только печатать, и ничего — руками. Ты же умеешь руками? А ты в курсе, что нас скорее всего после выпуска тоже будут вместе назначать?  
  
Пиджу плевать, он хочет знать правду о семье и помочь ей, как сумеет.  
  
Когда-то он хотел быть рядом с ними, летать с ними, отправиться к звёздам, на которые они с Мэттом смотрели детьми, лёжа на заднем дворе. Отправиться дальше этих звёзд.  
  
А теперь весь бескрайний космос сжался до брата и отца, до миссии, изменившей их жизнь безвозвратно.  
  
Пидж слишком долго молчит.  
  
Он спохватывается и поднимает взгляд от подноса.  
  
— Круто. Наверное.  
  
Лэнс хмурится, и Ханк пихает его локтем в бок, но от этого никакого толку. Лэнс толкает к Пиджу свой стакан с апельсиновым соком.  
  
— Эй. Мы не кусаемся. Я просто хочу узнать о тебе больше, потому что я сколько угодно о себе могу говорить, или о Ханке даже, но хочу о тебе. Мы команда, да? Мы команда, даже если кого-то из нас выпнут из Гарнизона. Или ещё что. И если ты любишь технику больше, чем людей — нет проблем, но не отталкивай нас. Нам вместе, возможно, придётся оказаться между жизнью и смертью, так что не шарахайся.  
  
Пидж щурится, глядя на него. Щёки Лэнса горят, он весь раскраснелся, забыв об обеде.  
  
Сплошные эмоции, но в его словах есть рациональное зерно, и даже если всё существо Пиджа протестует, он понимает: ему действительно придётся с ними поладить. Как умеет. Как получится. Но придётся.  
  
— Да. Да, хорошо, — отвечает он, и делает глоток из стакана Лэнса. — Будем командой. Обещаю.  
  
Пока он не знает, что обещает больше, чем кто-либо способен дать.  
  


***

  
  
У Мэттью ломается плеер. Пидж замечает это по тихой ругани от его койки: Мэттью тычет булавкой кнопку сброса настроек, но без толку. Потом он оставляет плеер на зарядке на всю ночь, и утром ничего не меняется.  
  
Мэттью бросает его в мусорку — довольно зло, скорее всего на эмоциях, и Пидж совсем не собирается ему помогать или ещё что-то, но он достаёт плеер, задерживаясь перед построением, и прячет под свою подушку.  
  
Это просто любопытство, так ведь?  
  
Ничего, кроме этого.  
  


***

  
  
Это жестоко.  
  
Их первая командная симуляция — спасательная миссия на Кербер. Пидж держится, сколько может, но его откровенно трясёт, он не попадает по кнопкам, и приземление в симуляторе — жёсткое, но приземление в реальности разбивает его на части.  
  
Горячее сердце, холодная голова, чистые руки — всё это не о нём. У него горячая голова, чистое сердце, и руки — ледяные, пальцы гнутся с трудом, когда симуляция заканчивается.  
  
Айверсон отчитывает их, и Пидж кричит, и ему плевать, насколько его голос сейчас девчачий — он выходит из себя, и Лэнс хватает его за плечо, а Ханк сжимает ладонь в своей крупной и крепкой руке.  
  
Лэнс извиняется за него, Айверсон молчит и хмурится.  
  
Ребята уводят Пиджа в столовую, и никто не останавливает их, не говорит, что они должны остаться и смотреть на чужие попытки.  
  
— Что с тобой не так, — спрашивает Лэнс спустя время, бесконечно долгое время в столовой, пока Пидж обжигает язык и губы, глотая горячий — почти кипяток — чай.  
  
С ним всё не так, но это — лишняя информация.  
  
Ханк сидит рядом с подносом еды, которую успели приготовить до того, как кадеты стеклись бы на обед, и сооружает сэндвич для Пиджа. Что-то невообразимое, но вкусное — Пидж вонзает зубы в подношение и понимает, что когда он жмурится, по щекам стекают слёзы.  
  
Больше Лэнс вопросов в этот день не задаёт.  
  


***

  
  
У Мэттью день рождения.  
  
Пидж узнаёт об этом запоздало, когда видит, как кто-то за завтраком подсаживается к нему и дарит открытку.  
  
У Мэттью совсем нет друзей, но кто-то помнит о празднике. Это здорово, наверное.  
  
Пидж не в курсе, но что-то — убитая жизнью сентиментальность, не иначе — заставляет его после занятий достать из тумбочки плеер Мэтта, какой-то хлам, который он успел накопить, и отправиться в гарнизонную мастерскую. Пиджу туда ход свободный — связист, как никак. Он пользуется им довольно часто — мастерит приёмник, заточенный на фиксацию того странного сигнала, что он уловил пару недель назад.  
  
«Вольтрон. Вольтрон. Вольтрон».  
  
Что это значит — Пидж не в курсе. Наверняка чья-то шутка, но система шифрования хитрая, и работать с ней интересно.  
  
«Вольтрон».  
  
Пидж потрошит платы, разбирает плеер, находит неполадку, а ещё — понимает, что нравится Мэттью.  
  
Пидж долго сидит над микросхемами, думая, стоит ли ему делать то, что он собирается.  
  
Пидж сдаётся.  
  
Он вставляет в плеер новую — относительно — память, перепаивает битые контакты, проверяет аудиовыход.  
  
А потом — поддавшись порыву — записывает в плеер музыку.  
  
Свою любимую.  
  
Пидж старательно избегает песен, которые любит Мэтт, делая подарок для Мэттью.  
  
Вечером Пидж долго ходит по комнате перед отбоем, не решаясь заговорить даже, не то что сделать подарок. У него нет упаковки, у него нет слов, и в итоге Пидж просто в очередном нервном рывке через крохотную комнатку выдёргивает ящик своей тумбочки и хватает плеер, а потом кладёт на постель перед сидящим с книжкой Мэттью.  
  
Он смотрит на Пиджа, только на него — не на подарок.  
  
Пидж сглатывает.  
  
— Это тебе.  
  
Мэттью разглядывает его своими ясными, светло-синими глазами ещё немного, потом моргает. Переводит взгляд на плеер. Моргает снова. И не задаёт по-настоящему глупых вопросов.  
  
— Ты починил его?  
  
Он не проверяет даже, просто делает выводы. Но он уже отложил книгу и теперь тянется к прикроватной тумбе — наверняка за наушниками.  
  
— Вроде того. И улучшил немного. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
  
Что, правда надеется?  
  
Кажется, да.  
  
Какая глупость.  
  
Мэттью улыбается — впервые Пидж видит не вежливое смущение, а искреннее счастье. Мэттью улыбается, и Пидж отвечает тем же, тут же себя проклиная.  
  
Мэттью втыкает наушники и жмёт на кнопку. Мечтательно глядит на светящийся экран, листает меню.  
  
— Ты записал сюда что-то!  
  
— Тут теперь больше памяти, — продолжает мяться Пидж. — Решил обновить твою библиотеку. Но старое на месте.  
  
— Спасибо, — Мэттью отбрасывает одеяло и поднимается на ноги — высоченный, тощий, сутулый. Он резко обнимает Пиджа.  
  
Искренне, крепко.  
  
Пидж не может обнять его в ответ.  
  
Но в его груди собирается жидкое тепло — впервые за всё это время.  
  


***

  
  
Перед следующей симуляцией Лэнс кладёт ладонь на плечо Пиджа.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Он не в порядке.  
  
Но он готов.  
  
Ему везёт — это обычный исследовательский полёт.  
  


***

  
  
Увольнение — каждые выходные — но отпуск даётся только дважды в год. Первый такой — общий для всех — выпадает на вторую половину декабря, и Пидж в Гарнизоне всего почти четыре месяца, но это никого не волнует.  
  
Ему надо проведать маму.  
  
Конечно, тогда будет не до сигнала, и не до кое-как выправляющихся отношений с командой, но вообще-то Ханк и Лэнс тоже уезжают. Пидж не знает, что там с семьёй у Ханка, но Лэнс говорит о своей с такой любовью, что Пидж, пожалуй, немного завидует.  
  
Но его семья тоже здесь, хотя и не вся.  
  
Мама была бы так рада.  
  
Есть только одна проблема.  
  
Пидж достаёт из-под кровати чемодан и вытаскивает на свет божий платье. Оно смятое, пыльное, позабытое, но что самое главное — это платье Кэти Холт.  
  
А он — Пидж Гандерсон.  
  
Как вообще мама отреагирует?  
  
Пидж садится на постель и разглаживает платье на коленях.  
  
Ему точно нужно уезжать в своей одежде, но дома…  
  
Что, чёрт возьми, ему делать.  
  
Не в том даже проблема, что он не знает, что думать, он не знает — что чувствовать.  
  
Он должен быть рад — вернуться в свою нормальность, что может быть лучше?  
  
Но ему больно.  
  
Он так славно существует в той реальности, которую сам себе создал, что не может не думать: Пидж Гандерсон — маска для Кэти Холт?  
  
Или Кэти Холт всё это время берегла Пиджа Гандерсона, пока он не оказался готов выбраться наружу?  
  
Это слишком сложно. Несвоевременно. И совсем непонятно, что с этим делать.  
  
Дверная ручка тихо скрипит, когда входит Мэттью.  
  
Он замирает у порога, глядя на Пиджа, разложившего по коленям платье. Неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, открывает рот — потом снова смыкает губы и облизывается.  
  
Проходит и садится на свою кровать.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
Пидж поднимает взгляд и впервые думает о том, как, должно быть, трудно было Мэттью выходить. Он, как и Пидж, никогда не уезжает в увольнительные.  
  
Да, он колет гормоны, да, это означает разрешение родителей, но как понять, что им не. Не всё равно.  
  
Мэттью здесь, когда все разъехались, а это не значит ничего хорошего.  
  
Или они против того, кем Мэттью является, или они против его мечты о полётах.  
  
И всё равно он спрашивает, нужна ли помощь Пиджу.  
  
Он должен отвергнуть её. Он должен Мэттью оттолкнуть.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Пидж.  
  


***

  
  
Следующий взрыв Пиджа во время симуляции спасательной операции на Кербере сопровождается дисциплинарным взысканием, наложенным на всю команду, и Пидж не думал, что ему будет так стыдно.  
  
Он правда не хотел бы, чтобы его проблемы отражались на других.  
  
Стоп.  
  
С каких пор ему не плевать?  
  
— Что с тобой не так, — распаляется Лэнс, когда они уже третий час отдраивают туалеты в качестве взыскания, — тебе же крышу рвёт, стоит Кербер помянуть. Это что, личное что-то?  
  
Не надо ему знать  
  
Пидж должен справляться лучше.  
  


***

  
  
— Как ты понял, что готов?  
  
Мэттью поднимает глаза от книги. Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и обложка прижата к его коленям — Пидж не может разглядеть название. Его это бесит, но ещё больше бесит то, что он вообще хочет это название узнать.  
  
— Когда понял, что мне не будет комфортно даже после.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Эта логика Пиджу правда не ясна.  
  
Мэттью откладывает книгу.  
  
— Понимаешь. Тело — любое тело — это граница. Между тобой и мной, например. Между мной и другими людьми. Между нами и профессией. Я не знаю, что тобой движет, но мне плохо от любых границ. Не то чтобы я бунтарь, но мы. Понимаешь, тело — это ограничение. Мне близка двойственность, потому что она позволяет выйти за границы, даже если это читерство. Поэтому, например, я ношу утяжку, а не делаю операцию. Ну. В том числе поэтому.  
  
Поездка к матери прошла неплохо. Более или менее.  
  
В отрезавшем волосы Пидже она видела уже не Кэти Холт.  
  
Мэтта Холта — но годами ранее.  
  
То, как откровенно она начала их путать, больше даже пугало, чем причиняло боль.  
  
— Я понимаю, — отзывается Пидж, вытягиваясь на своей койке. — Правда понимаю.  
  
Ему самому, пожалуй, эта точка зрения близка, но признаться в этом — трудно.  
  
— Если это для кого-то имеет значение, — через паузу и с трудом продолжает Мэттью, — то это не моя проблема. Никогда не хотел иметь рядом лицемеров. И тех, кого мой пол волнует в принципе.  
  
Пиджу хочется обнять Мэттью, но он сдерживается.  
  
В первый раз, но далеко не в последний.  
  


***

  
  
Сигнал, который ловит Пидж, идёт не с Земли.  
  
Показатели говорят, что источник находится даже не внутри пояса Койпера.  
  
Вариантов не так уж много.  
  


***

  
  
Медосмотры в Гарнизоне — раз в три месяца.  
  
Это унизительно каждый раз, но почему-то сегодня — особенно. Врач смотрит, как Пидж выпутывается из утяжки, и, может быть, ему только видится осуждение в этом внимательном взгляде, а может быть и нет.  
  
Сердце, лёгкие — без отклонений, кровь — результаты в понедельник, хирург — без нареканий. Пидж сутулится немного, но не так как Мэттью… при чём здесь вообще Мэттью.  
  
В кабинете гинеколога Пидж смотрит в потолок и терпит. Этот врач всегда был его нелюбимым, но что поделать. В голове засела гадкая мысль о том, что его здесь быть не должно.  
  
Пидж не знает, откуда она взялась.  
  


***

  
  
После подарка на день рождения всё меняется, и Пиджу бы пожалеть об этом, но не выходит.  
  
Мэттью не давит, но неуловимо оплетает его своим присутствием — короткие реплики. Пару раз даже мимолётные касания.  
  
Когда он в первый раз кладёт ладонь на плечо Пиджа, пропуская его вперёд, перед выходом на утреннее построение — он вздрагивает. Ощутимо, наверное, так что больше Мэттью этого не делает. И всё же Пидж, пожалуй, рад его присутствию. Или нет.  
  
«Себе-то не лги», — гадко замечает в голове голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Мэтта. Даже интонации те же — безжалостная нежность в каждом слоге.  
  
Самое важное Пидж держит в рюкзаке, готовый исчезнуть в любой момент, если его поймают или.  
  
Или он не знает, что.  
  
По ночам он удирает слушать сигналы из космоса, и он юркий и незаметный, но едва ли это ему поможет. В кабинет Айверсона он больше не пытается прорваться, но найденной однажды информации ему достаточно.  
  
Всё, что военные говорили ему и его матери — ложь.  
  
Он не единственный по ночам сбегает из комнаты, и Мэттью, конечно, знает, что он уходит, слышит это.  
  
Удивительно лишь, как Пидж не попался, когда…  
  
Когда Кэти кралась по казарменным коридорам.  
  
Очередным вечером Мэттью сидит на постели с книжкой, и Пиджу слабо верится, что кроме книг ему ничего не интересно, но это не его дело, правда?  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь, и это точно не к Пиджу, хотя Лэнс мог бы, но…  
  
Это действительно не к нему.  
  
Какая-то девочка, на год, кажется, старше Пиджа, входит и благодарит Мэттью за помощь. А потом отдаёт ему пенал.  
  
Мэттью улыбается радостно, кивает и говорит, что благодарности это — чем бы оно ни было — не стоит.  
  
Девочка зовёт его Мэттом, и у Пиджа слёзы выступают на глазах.  
  
Мэттью, кажется, замечает, и когда закрывается дверь — закрывается и он.  
  
Не глядит на Пиджа, который давится слезами, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
Он думает: Мэттью заслуживает. Если не обращения, то объяснения хотя бы.  
  
Или это Пиджу необходимо объясниться, он не знает. Невелика разница.  
  
Он начинает без прелюдий и подготовки, с места в карьер, не заботясь даже о том, слушают ли его. Но на первые слова Мэттью вскидывает голову и цепко смотрит прямо в его глаза.  
  
— Моего брата звали… Мэтт. Он пропал.  
  
— Я мог его знать?  
  
Пидж не смотрел на Мэттью до этого, но смотрит теперь. Понимая, кажется, впервые: да. Да, Мэттью не мог его не знать. Как и его отца. Как и Широ.   
  
Но ему не стоит об этом сообщать.  
  
Мэттью читает что-то такое по его лицу, не иначе, потому что он машет рукой, откладывая книгу.  
  
— Я не буду давить, не обращай внимания, — он подаётся вперёд и улыбается — светло, солнечно. Пиджу немного слепит глаза от этой улыбки. — Мне теперь понятнее. Ну. Твоя реакция. И я, знаешь. Я рад, что ты мне это доверил, — улыбка становится робкой, стеснительной. Мэттью переводит взгляд на пол между их койками. — Я тут подумал… может, ты. Может, хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? Не знаю. «Квантовый скачок»? Мне кажется, это в твоём духе.  
  
Это в духе Мэтта.  
  
Он показывал «Скачок» Кэти, когда они оба были ещё детьми, и… она правда любила его.  
  
Пидж теряется.  
  
Пидж надламывается.  
  
Но Пидж — соглашается.  
  


***

  
  
Они садятся с лаптопом на постели Мэттью, и Пидж засыпает в начале третьей серии.  
  
Мэттью его не будит и не прогоняет, тихо перебираясь на верхнюю незастеленную койку.  
  
Об этом вслух они не вспоминают.  
  


***

  
  
В очередное увольнение Пидж просыпается в комнате один.  
  
Он точно знает, что Мэттью никуда не уезжал — он бы сказал, наверное…  
  
Не суть.  
  
Пидж собирался помастерить в этот день, но в мастерской никого, и он, кажется, хочет, чтобы рядом был кто-то.  
  
Лэнс поехал домой. Ханк поехал с ним.  
  
Пидж снимается с высокого стула перед верстаком и идёт бродить по кампусу. Территория Гарнизона огромна, и не везде есть ход кадетам, но какая разница, если повсюду высажены деревья и клумбы, стоят скамейки и дорожки вьются вокруг.  
  
Пидж бредёт, озираясь — он выходит гулять не так часто. Почти не ощущает потребности.  
  
А потом он замечает Мэттью.  
  
Тот сидит прямо на траве под деревом, в гражданском, и размашисто чиркает по листу бумаги, положенному на картонный планшет.  
  
Очень хочется подсмотреть, и Пидж себе не отказывает в слабости, подкрадываясь к Мэттью сзади и заглядывая через плечо.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — Пидж слышит в его голосе улыбку.  
  
Он задерживается ещё на пару секунд, разглядывая раскидистое дерево и сличая его с тем, которое прямо перед Мэттью накрывает кроной небольшую полянку.  
  
Потом садится — не совсем рядом, но и не очень далеко, будто ища компромисс.  
  
— Почему ты не показывал? — спрашивает Пидж.  
  
— Да ты, вроде, не интересовался, — беззлобно замечает Мэттью, глядя на Пиджа лукаво и ласково, не прекращая штриховать.  
  
Ему не стыдно, хотя могло бы быть, но — Мэттью ни в чём его не винит.  
  
— Я не очень люблю… природу, — Пидж честен, как никогда, но он честен до конца. — Но твои деревья правда крутые. Мне нравится.  
  
Мэттью пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд на бумагу.  
  
— Это потому что ты сам похож на дерево, — Пидж вскидывает брови, и Мэттью смеётся. — Мы оба похожи, ладно. У нас есть корни, ты знаешь. Но мы — все мы в Гарнизоне, пожалуй — стремимся к небу. Можно я… — он показывает карандашом на Пиджа.  
  
И тот кивает, не слишком понимая, почему.  
  
Мэттью улыбается ещё шире, меняет лист бумаги и перехватывает карандаш, примеряясь к чужому лицу.  
  
Он рисует Пиджа.  
  
Пиджу удивительно тепло.  
  


***

  
  
Через неделю он просит Мэттью нарисовать ему автопортрет.  
  
Рисунок он прячет в рюкзак, рядом с фотографией Мэтта, и упорно не хочет думать о том, что это должно значить.  
  
Мэттью не спрашивает, и Пидж ему благодарен.  
  


***

  
  
В эту ночь сигнал сильный, как никогда.  
  
Пидж крутится, бегая по комнате и собирая оборудование в рюкзак. Надо спешить, он знает это, даже если не понимает, почему.  
  
Мэттью сидит на краешке своей постели и смотрит на мельтешение.  
  
Он уже две недели как знает, зачем Пидж сбегает по ночам, и теорий о сигнале у него — никаких, но энтузиазм соседа Мэттью понятен.  
  
— Хочешь со мной? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Пидж.  
  
Он правда не знает, зачем зовёт его… или знает, но не хочет об этом думать.  
  
В любом случае, Мэттью качает головой и веселится.  
  
— Я слишком заметный, — а потом добавляет через паузу: — Иди. Я буду ждать тебя.  
  
Пидж согласно кивает и бежит к двери. А потом резко тормозит перед ней, оборачиваясь. И рывком подбегает к постели Мэттью.  
  
Пидж смотрит едва ли сверху вниз — даже сидя Мэттью не намного ниже него. Секунды — невыносимо долгие.  
  
И если Пидж не знает, зачем зовёт его, то тем более он не знает, зачем наклоняется, прижимаясь своими губами к его улыбке.  
  
Мэттью отвечает, но не удерживает, просто едва ощутимо подаётся навстречу.  
  
Его губы на вкус как… чистота. Мятная зубная паста, гладкие ровные зубы, шершавый кончик языка, проводящий между губ Пиджа.  
  
Пидж выпрямляется, сияя.  
  
Потом он уходит.  
  


***

  
  
Кит, кажется, впервые пришёл в каюту Пиджа, ему нужно разобраться в устройстве своего баярда, и почему-то к Корану он идти не хочет. Пока Пидж возится, подключая к баярду датчики прямо у себя на коленях, Кит осматривается и натыкается взглядом на фотографию и рисунок, прикреплённые над кроватью.  
  
И если лицо Мэтта ему знакомо, то Мэттью он вряд ли помнит.  
  
Пидж распрямляет плечи, будто пытаясь удержать всё, что наваливается на него, когда он вспоминает о тех, кто не утрачен в космосе. Тех, кто потерян на Земле.  
  
— Я не знал, — хрипло начинает Кит. Тут же кашляет. — Не знал, что у тебя там были друзья, кроме Лэнса и Ханка.  
  
— Это не друг, — твёрдо отвечает Пидж. — Это мои корни.  
  
— Корни? — Кит смотрит без насмешки, с искренним интересом. Пидж знает, сам он — перекати-поле. Ну, и что с того?  
  
— Они есть у всех. Даже у тебя. Потому что не всегда это наша семья. Или не всегда только она, — искры вспыхивают на клеммах, когда Пидж отцепляет их от баярда и записывает показания в блокнот. Потом поднимает взгляд на Кита. — А значит, мы должны вернуться.  
  
И они вернутся.  
  
Пидж это точно знает.


End file.
